The Revelation
by Chxtblxnche
Summary: Marinette and Adrien had been friends for about 5 years now. Even after all that time, they still don't know each other's identities. Marinette had finally gotten used to talking to Adrien without stuttering, they even hang out frequently. Late one night, right before Marinette's birthday, Adrien decides to sneak out of his house as Chat Noir.
Marinette and Adrien had been friends for about 5 years now. Even after all that time, they still don't know each other's identities.

Marinette had finally gotten used to talking to Adrien without stuttering, they even hang out frequently.

It was getting close to Marinette's birthday and the boy wasn't sure what to give her. He was so rich he could buy her anything and everything... but it's the thought that counts, right? Adrien wanted to give the girl he likes something amazing, something that would make her so happy she could cry. During the past few years, he'd been learning more and more about Marinette, her likes and dislikes. He wants to do something that would be remembered forever. He could take her to the movies or to the beach. No maybe too cliché. They could go on an adventure, not like Chat Noir and Ladybug's kind of adventure, but as Adrien and Marinette.

Late one night, right before Marinette's birthday, Adrien decides to sneak out of his house as Chat Noir. He lands on her roof terrace and knocks on her door.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle." Chat says as sophisticated as he could with a bow, making Marinette giggle.

They stay outside to talk.

"The stars," the cat started to say,

"They're beautiful," she continued,

"But not as beautiful as you, my lady. " chat finished.

There was a soft look in his eyes. He cracked a smile and looked back up at the stars. The two talked for a while and during that time, Marinette had been checking her phone every few minutes.  
It was annoying him a little that Marinette wasn't paying attention to him now.

"Is something wrong? Do you have to go? " asked Chat.  
"No... It's just... Adrien hasn't replied to my text." She answered.

Chat wanted to tell her so bad that _HE_ was Adrien. His heart started to flutter. For the longest time he could endure, he wanted to tell her.

He took her hand and said, "My lady..." There was a long pause. "Maybe he.. maybe he's sleeping." the cat frowned. Marinette stood up, "Then I guess I'll go to bed… You should go too."

"Could I sleep next to you?" He said teasing the girl.

Marinette was not in the mood for his humor. She turned around and took a few steps, but before she could get back into her room, Chat Noir swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her close. His hands were on her waist, their foreheads were touching, and Chat closed his eyes. If only he could tell her telepathically like this. He thought, "Adrien is right here, Marinette. I'm right here." His heart started to race. It was now midnight.

She pushed him away. "Uh-uhm.. Chat, it's gotten very late. I think you should go home and rest."

His eyes opened. He looked at Marinette and took a few steps back.

"Im sorry… Goodnight, Princess, and happy birthday."

Chat Noir finally got back to his house and climbed into his bedroom through the window. He jumped into bed and checked his phone for the first time in a few hours. It was now 12:10 am on a Saturday morning. There was an overwhelming amount of messages from Marinette. Adrien texted back:

 _Hey, Marinette!_ _Happy Birthday! I wanted to send you this text exactly at midnight, but I kind of fell asleep at my computer (_ _)_ _ゞ_ _sorry! Anyway there's some stuff I_ _had planned out and I was wondering if we could hang out? Let me know as soon as you read this (: Oh, and if your answer is yes, be ready by 11 a.m._

The message was sent, but Mari was already fast asleep. Adrien was so excited, yet nervous. He wanted to ask Marinette to finally be his girlfriend, he wanted to be able to call her "my lady" as normal Adrien.

They both wake up excited for the day. Marinette reads the texts as soon as she wakes up at 9:30 a.m. and freaks out for at least five whole minutes in her room. She replies and gets ready as quickly as she could. Then she hears the doorbell. Marinette's heart started to beat faster. "That must be Adrien." She says to herself.

As she goes down the steps, she hears Adrien say "Good morning mister and misses Cheng." With a smile. Marinette thought of how amazing he was. He was polite, considerate, and charming. She was hoping her parents thought so too.

The two talked all afternoon and when the evening came, Adrien escorted Marinette to the restaurant on the top of the Eiffel Tower. They enjoyed their time there. Towards the end of the night, a waitress and three others rolled out a birthday cake for Marinette and sang to her. Adrien couldn't stop marveling at Marinette and how happy she was. Her smile was so radiant, and the candles on the cake made her illuminate even more. God, she was so perfect in Adrien's eyes.

After dinner, they go back to her house and onto the roof terrace.

"Are you alright?" Adrien asks with concern as he noticed how Marinette felt uncomfortable.

"Something was off about Chat Noir last night... I feel bad. I want to talk to him." Adrien was happy to see her worry about him.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"There's no way for me to contact him." She replied.

"I'll get him for you." Adrien stated.

"How?"

"I have my ways, but promise me you won't tell anyone, Bug-a-boo." He smiled and winked. He was curious about how she would react. "Plagg, claws out!"

Her eyes widened, she didn't know how to react. There were too many emotions at once. After the transformation, he held her the same way as the night before, hands on her waist, bodies close.

"I'm sorry about last night. could we redo it? "

Chat asked with an innocent look in his eyes. She teared up and nodded her head, raising her hand to his cheek. Their foreheads were touching and their lips slowly drew closer together. That was their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. They smiled and giggled.

"Ladybug wouldn't believe this, that I have a girlfriend." The boy smiled and blushed.

"Would you like to tell her?" She smirked.

"You-" He stopped at the thought.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Chat's heart melted, the sight of her transformation was completely captivating. He was so happy; the two girls he loved were the same person. The boy kissed her again without warning and with more passion. When the kiss was broken, their lips were still close, he looked deep into her eyes and said, "I love you."


End file.
